Blood and Honour
by coolmccool5
Summary: Full Summary in the Prelude to War segment. Story that takes place during Rostil's Adrianic War (1931 - 1946). Based on the NationStates role play "Walking Among Giants".


**Author's Note: Alright guys. My first story post of 2014. And I've been wanting to make a story based on Rostil's Pacific War, known as the Adrianic War for quite a while. Special thanks to TheAstronomicon and his friends and family for their support in this story, especially when my old computer died on me. (Hard drive and motherboard, dead). But this does not mean that The Great War and my other projects are dead.**

**********Full Summary:** This is a story taking place during Rostil's Adrianic War (1930 - 1946). Based on the NationStates RP "Walking Among Giants" and revolves around several characters in a form inspired by the HBO mini-series _The_ _Pacific_ and also taking cues from movies such as _Tora! Tora! Tora!_, _Midway_, _The Great Raid_, _Flags of Our Fathers_ and _Letters from Iwo Jima_. Also takes cues from the HBO mini-series _The Pacific_, the _Battlestations!_ series games and the History Channel documentary series, _WWII in HD_.

**As with The Great War docufic, this story contains graphic material that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader and/or parental discretion is advised.**

* * *

Across_ the sea, corpses in the water_

_Across the mountains, corpses in the field_

_I shall die only for the Emperor_

_I shall never look back_

**- Anthem of the Imperial Sunese Navy**

* * *

**BLOOD AND HONOUR**

**Prelude to War**

* * *

The year is nineteen forty-one, the world stands at a crossroads of industry and development as technological advancements surpass that of the Great War ten fold and twenty with the passing day. Since nineteen thirty-one the White Sun Empire has been at war with Zhong Wenming, annexing and occupying vast portions of that great nation in Tiansha. In the wake of their conquests nations have risen in the shadow of their occupation, the Empire of Dongbei and the Kingdom of Shiwei, quasi-independent states of the Manchu and Mongol peoples respectively have come to the forefront as 'allies' of the White Sun in their continuous advance across the Zhongese countryside. Chang'an stands fallen in nineteen thirty-eight, the great capital of the ancient Zhong nation now the heart of the Sunese 'Central Occupation Zone'.

Beneath the might of the modern and exemplary Imperial Sunese Army and Navy, Zhong Wenming had stood no chance as far back as eighteen ninety-one when Goyero was annexed and liberated, now an 'independent' kingdom in a personal union with the White Sun. At this point, it was just insulting that Zhong still dared to fight. Their swarms of troops utterly useless against the divinely inspired Sunese soldiers. Similarly the Kingdom of Viet Mai in the south had broken and buckled in nineteen thirty-six and was annexed into the Greater Tiansha Co-Prosperity Sphere, White Sun's grand vision for the future of the far-east; a 'close knit alliance of free and independent states'.

Through all of this, the White Sun's principle trading partner and supplier of industrial and military goods such as steel and oil, the Federated States of California, had decried the Sunese's aggression throughout Tiansha as blatant Imperialism, calling out the Prosperity Sphere to be a collection of puppet-states and nothing more. Some considered the Federated States' words to be hypocrisy, as California had been making efforts to increase her naval strength in an arms race for what they thought would be an inevitable confrontation with the Grand Britannic Empire to the east, across the Mare Neptunis. Regardless, the Federated States' denunciations had done nothing to deter White Sun's ambitions of domination in Tiansha; what was worrying when the Imperial Sunese Army seized the Shimmering Isles and more across the breadth of the Adriannic it became most was obvious they had no intention of stopping when Chang'an fell even more so with their armies sitting outside of Nanjing. Armies that now sat silent in the wake of California's refusal to continue selling White Sun the materials they lacked in quantity in their own lands. Tanks ground to a halt, planes were forced to land and ships sat in harbor while the Emperor, the Admiralty and the Government sat plotting how to solve their great problem.

Rationing of the resources was considered to be necessary and was done so, they had the fuel oil and raw oil to continue operations for roughly three years at current operating conditions, beyond that point it was agreed their efforts would be severely hampered. What happened next was left to the admirals of the Imperial Navy, who drew up plans of action regarding the insolence of the Californians, and how to teach them the error of their decadent ways. The lesser barbarians would be brought into the light of what it was to cross the White Sun Empire; this light was given form in the greatly ambitious _Operation Ohka_. Named after the lovely and renown cherry blossom trees found in White Sun and Goyero, the plan was ambitious indeed, a coordinated aerial, naval and ground strike against Californian targets across the Adriannic Ocean to take what they wouldn't sell them by force of arms.

So as the negotiations between California and the White Sun dragged on, the Californians had very little inkling of the oncoming storm in the form of an Imperial Sunese naval fleet that had been steaming to Hawaii from their home port in White Sun since the twenty-fourth of September. Unknown to the Californian people, military and civilian; the day that will forever live in infamy is approaching; and the Federated States' inevitable military confrontation would not be against Britannia like they often thought; but against the Empire of the White Sun.


End file.
